The invention relates to a hotplate with a flat hotplate body having a substantially planar top and bottom in the heated area, electrical heating means engaging on the bottom of the hotplate body, as well as an optional bottom tray and/or an overflow edge.
It is already known to provide a thin coating of electrical material on the bottom of a glass ceramic cooking surface to which a resistive film heating element is adhered. The heating film and the electrical coating are pressed against the bottom of the glass ceramic hotplate by means of a spring mechanism (DOS No. 27 12 881). However, this solution has the disadvantage that only very low operating temperatures are possible, as the known glass ceramics become electrically conductive as from 300.degree. C. It is also known to arrange such a film heating element in spaced manner below the hotplate (DOS No. 28 14 085).
It has already been proposed (P No. 30 33 828) to place on the bottom of a flat, metallic hotplate body a thin, flexible tubular heater, pressed by a spring mechanism against the bottom of the hotplate body. This electric hotplate has proved satisfactory.